A Power connector for transmitting electrical power may be mounted onto a printed circuit board (“PCB”) using a press fit. The press fit application of the connector may generate some concerns about the contact deformation and damage to the housing, especially on a vertical receptacle or header connector. More particularly, if a large enough gap exists between the contact beams of the contacts and the interior walls of the housing, the middle portions of the press-fit tails may arc or bow away from the PCB during mounting of the connector onto the PCB.
For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B depict the relationship between a contact 10 and a housing 14 of a prior art connector. As depicted, the contact 10 has a body 16 and a plurality of contact beams 18 extending from a first edge 20 of the body 16. When the contact 10 is mounted in the housing 14, a large gap 24 exists between an edge 28 of a first contact beam 32 of the plurality of contact beams 18 and an upper sidewall 36 of the housing 14. Further, when the contact 10 is mounted in the housing 14, a large gap 40 exists between an edge 44 of a second contact beam 48 of the plurality of contact beams 18 and a lower sidewall 52 of the housing 14. When the press pins (not shown) of the contact 10 are pressed into a substrate (not shown), the body 16 of the contact 10 may arc or bow. A middle point 56 of the body 16 may displace about 0.246 mm due to the arcing or bowing of the contact 10. FIG. 1C depicts a bowed or arced contact 10. Because the body 16 is bowed, the contact beams 18 spread apart causing different sized gaps 58 between adjacent contact beams 18. Accordingly, a need exists for features that reduce or eliminate such arcing or bowing of the body 16 may be desired.